AJUSTANDO ITEMS
by Ada Gamez
Summary: Algunas aclaraciones entre el capitulo uno y dos de la serie donde "Remington" asume la identidad inventada por Laura


AJUSTANDO LOS ITEMS.

Conversación de Laura y Steele imaginada entre el primer episodio y el segundo.

En cuanto el cliente se fue convencido por la verborragia de este hombre que efectivamente se hizo pasar por segunda vez por Remington Steele, dejándolo fascinado por su poder de convicción, Laura y el extraño personaje comenzaron algo que sería una rutina en ellos mucho más adelante: Hablar a solas en la oficina sin presencia de extraños, discutir, sacarse chispas mutuamente, elevar ella los ojos al cielo hasta ponerlos en blanco cuando él decía cosas pomposamente y esa primera ocasión fue, además, la oportunidad de poner algunas cosas en claro.

-No me pases llamadas, Berenice, tengo algo entre manos en este momento.

Dijo Laura por el intercomunicador lo cual fue contestado con una ironía por Berenice diciéndole que tuviese cuidado con lo que tenía entre manos.

-Oh, por supuesto, Berenice, ni lo dudes, trataré a este personaje con sumo cuidado…

Ella colgó.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, lo miró fijo y dijo:

-¿Qué significa todo esto?

-Creo que el papel de Steele lo hago bien.- dijo él y agregó: Te viene bien a ti, le viene bien a la agencia, hay un hombre al frente…

-Un momento…aguarda, aguarda…no hace falta un hombre al frente, yo estoy al frente…

-Lo sé, pero ya ves como tu clientela se inclina a verme a mí…

-A Remington Steele, no a ti.- aclaró ella muy molesta

-Bueno, la prensa algo hizo para posicionarme al frente de esta agencia, están viniendo a buscar a TU Remington Steele. ¿Viste los periódicos de esta mañana? Estás en la primera plana. Si llegamos a un acuerdo, probablemente esto siga siendo así y no nos falten primeras planas de aquí en adelante.-

-Se trató de un timo, eras un ladrón que no pudo llevarse las gemas, cuántas veces más crees que te vas a dedicar a timar personas en esta agencia, este es n trabajo serio.

-Ajá! Y para ti es serio timarlos desde el cartel mismo de ingreso que dice Remington Steele Investigations?

Laura se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello. Steele la miró tan inquisitivo…reía con sus ojos…ella podía perderse en ese azul que ahora lucía tormentoso. Cargado de…¿deseo?

-MIENTRAS NO LO SEPAN…

Claro y ahora tú me dirás que siempre que yo lo diga y yo sea el timador será peligroso pero que si lo dices y haces tú es solo por el beneficio de tu agencia. ¿Es verdad?

Bueno…si lo pones tú de esa manera...es solo semántica…

Semántica…lo cierto Laura es que desde el momento en que mi cara salió en los periódicos, me he convertido en Remington Steele…Soy tu creación. Ahora tendrás que pulirme. ¿Verdad? Si este timo tiene que ser completo si la farsa del investigador masculino a cargo…tu jefe, voy a ser yo…supongo que habrá reglas que…

Reglas –cortó ella con firmeza.- que necesitamos y que tú cumplirás. Abrimos al público a las nueve, nos vamos a las cinco. Todos los días de Lunes a Viernes y excepcionalmente los sábados. Puedes llegar algo más tarde, los jefes siempre lo hacen. Pero no más tarde de las diez de la mañana y no te irás sin que el último cliente te vea. No abrirás la boca para sugerir nada. Yo acepto o rechazo los casos. No te confundas. El jefe soy yo. Tú eres un asesor y no opinas nada si no te lo indico.

¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso?

Cuando el cliente pregunte algo peligroso, en lo que tú eres neófito, tendremos que …hacer esto, venir a otra oficina y discutirlo. Yo te diré qué decir y tú lo repites. Cuando yo no estoy, deja los clientes a Berenice para reprogramar las citas.

Qué hay de mi apariencia…este Steele tuyo, ya he notado que es impecable. Es un tipo elegante.

Todos los trajes y zapatos que viste y las camisas que llegaron a la suite del hotel están en mi casa, las llevaremos a un departamento que vamos a alquilar para ti. Discutiremos tu porcentaje, creo que un 20% para empezar está bien.

Treinta.- dijo él

Veinticinco.- negoció ella

Él selló el trato dándole la mano lo cual aprovechó para besar por sobre sus nudillos con demasiada dulzura, tanta, que Laura tuvo que apelar a toda su cordura para no suspirar. Sintió que sus piernas se aflojaban pero inmediatamente lo ocultó con una compostura que en esos momentos le resultó inexistente pero con alguien tan seductor y tan hermoso ejemplar de varón iba a tener que ser mucho más firme. En general podía poner a raya a cualquier hombre pero ninguno lograba ese efecto que sin dudas él sabía que tenía sobre las mujeres.

"Tenemos que conseguirte una licencia de conducir para cuando vayamos en el Conejo, pero juntos nos moveremos mientras se pueda en la limusina. La de la derecha es tu oficina."

Me agrada.

Le sonrió descaradamente.

Te llamaré Señor Steele, me llamarás Laura o Señorita Holt pero te aclaro algo…cuando estemos con clientes no te excedas en cuanto a la jefatura que ejerces sobre mí porque no te lo permitiré. Soy tu socia comercial. Me presentarás como tu asociada.

Tú mandas.- aprobó él levantando ambos brazos en un gesto al que pronto Laura se acostumbraría.

Qué haremos cuando haya que enfrentarnos al peligro?

Verás, trataremos de no involucrarnos en casos peligrosos pero la policía es nuestra aliada…algo que no sé hasta dónde tu compartes que sea así…- lo miró sonriéndole con sus ojos café, no solo con los labios y en sus mejillas se dibujaron dos hoyuelos que Steele consideró encantadores. Si pudiera los habría besado…

Por alguna razón esto de ser Steele le estaba atrayendo mucho pero más la idea de estar en una misma habitación con Laura.

Hay…un punto más que deseo tratar…

Sí, dime.- aceptó él con genuino interés por hacer las cosas bien

¿Tienes pareja, novia…familia?

No, no en estos momentos…estoy solo en Los Angeles…es eso…relevante?

Bueno…es por si tuvieras que dar una imagen de familia, necesitaba saber si…tú sabes…

Qué, Laura?

Él sonó tan anhelante que ella sintió que debía aclarar inmediatamente que su interés no era personal.

Ejemm…!- aclaró su garganta.- Mi pregunta va dirigida a que dentro de esta sociedad, el señor Steele tiene prestigio…tendrás que ser…consecuente con eso…es decir nada de escándalos, no frecuentar lugares…donde se pueda malinterpretar tu presencia…no conozco lo que tú…

Si te refieres Laura a mis amigas, mis posibles relaciones amorosas o mis salidas…creo que estás invadiendo un terreno delicado…

Bueno no es que a mí particularmente me afecte que salgas con alguien de hecho yo…

Ella sintió que se había metido en aguas demasiado profundas…

Mira Laura, somos adultos, entiendo que tendré que cuidar la imagen de la agencia, para mí estará bien ser moderado en mi líbido…no voy a hacer desfilar mujeres por aquí si es a lo que te refieres…

Ella cobró coraje para decir en tono de orden:

No darás estos teléfonos a tus futuras citas, y no llevarás a todas a tu departamento a menos que sea un asunto serio y tú…es decir…deberás mantener…

Bueno, tú no conoces el tipo de mujer que frecuento pero te diré que no tengo mal gusto para elegirlas…

Serás moderado, supongo.

Un monje.

No necesariamente un monje, pero trata de no llevar al departamento cierta clase de señoritas…

Perdón…¿qué imagen te has hecho de mí? ¿qué clase de señoritas crees que frecuento?

OLVÍDALO.- replicó tajante – Siempre piensa que no se hable de ti por tales circunstancias. Ten solo ese cuidado.

¿Tú…tienes amigos…que…te visiten o a los que…les das estos teléfonos…?

Hummm…no…

Vida monacal.

Mira si vas a …

Qué, qué…puedo invitar a una chica a cenar y luego invitarla a tomar una copa a mi futura casa o departamento…no voy a pedirte permiso para hacerlo, Laura, soy joven, sano…tengo una necesidad normal de…

¡No necesito saberlo! ¿Cuándo llegamos a este punto?

Bueno, creo que comenzó con "necesito saber si tú…" Laura, tengo las necesidades normales de un hombre normal de mi edad. Si lo que te preocupa es que sea promiscuo…no daré lugar a que haya reproches por eso.

Ella bajó los ojos. Inmediatamente los elevó y se encontró con esos cristales brillantes y tan azules como la lavulita real y tuvo que pestañear para no caer en el hechizo que ofrecían.

Alzó su cuello con altivez. Nuevamente su porte exquisito lo cautivó. Laura no era una belleza despampanante. Es más, las pelirrojas no eran su tipo. Sabía la fama de mal carácter de esa clase de mujeres pero Laura en cierto sentido era un enigma aún indescifrable. Pequeña y fuerte. Decidida, firme. Era una mujer espléndida, un metro y sesenta y seis centímetros de decisión y suficiente coraje e inteligencia. Eso era notable. Su piel al descubierto en aquel traje rojo de fiesta que se puso la noche de la gala de Hunter lo había dejado ardiendo en deseos de besar esos hombros suaves y ese cuello en apariencia frágil pero que seguramente era capaz de canalizar los deseos sexuales de un hombre que la hiciera vibrar en sus brazos…apenas si pudo controlarse cuando la tomó entre los suyos para fingir que bailaban cuando ella lo que más quería era golpearlo. La dominó con firmeza, como la fierecilla que era. ¿Qué había en ella, detrás de la coraza de corrección y de su sentido absoluto del deber? Sería hermoso si le permitiera que…

Él avanzó con andar felino hasta ella, que no bajó los ojos esta vez y lo observó desafiante. La primera tentación fueron sus labios. Si la besaba él…respiró con dificultad. No se atrevió a tocarla…apenas pudo escuchar que ella le decía en ese tono suyo que ya le estaba resultando familiar y encantador…¿Cuánto podría durar esto? ¿En cuánto tiempo podría seducir a Laura Holt? Tan inalcanzable y difícil de relajarse iba a ser esta graciosa mujercita aún indescifrable?

Y dime…cuál es tu nombre?

Remington Steele.

El tuyo, no el que has robado.

Mi nombre es aquel por el que desde este momento debo ser reconocido.

No bromees...

No estoy bromeando. El principio para hacer que esto funcione es que el actor sepa su papel y mi nombre…vaya es Remington…pudiste ponerle Parker, o Scotch….-rió con toda confianza logrando que de nuevo se sonriera solo para él…nombrando otros artículos de escritorio… pero si has elegido Remington Steele, para mí ese es mi nombre y es todo cuanto quiero ser.

¿Por qué?

Porque según tú, soy un timador consumado y ese nombre es tu timo, déjame al menos que me sostenga en ello…no te haré quedar mal, Laura. Ya lo verás, esta sociedad dará sus frutos.

Eso espero…Señor Steele…eso espero…

ENGLISH VERSION

As soon as the client was convinced by the verbiage of this man who effectively passed for the second time by Remington Steele, leaving him fascinated by his power of conviction, Laura and the strange character started something that would be a routine in them much later: Speaking alone in the office without the presence of strangers, arguing, taking sparks from each other, raising her eyes to the sky until they were blank when he said things pompously and that first occasion was also the opportunity to make some things clear.

-Don't pass me calls, Berenice, I have something in my hands right now.

Laura said over the intercom, which was answered with an irony by Berenice telling her to be careful with what she had in hand.

-Oh, of course, Berenice, do not doubt it, I will treat this character with great care ...

She hung up.

She crossed her arms, looked at him fixedly and said:

What does this all mean?

-I think Steele's role I do well.- he said and added: It's good for you, it's good for the agency, there's a man in front ...

-A moment ... wait, wait ... no need a man to the front, I'm in front ...

-I know, but you see how your clientele is inclined to see me ...

-A Remington Steele, not you.- she clarified very annoyed

-Well, the press did something to position me at the head of this agency, they are coming to look for YOUR Remington Steele. Did you see the newspapers this morning? You're on the front page. If we reach an agreement, probably this will continue to be the case and we will not miss the front pages from now on.-

-It was a scam, you were a thief who could not take the gems, how many more times do you think you are going to commit to rip off people in this agency, this is a serious job.

-AHA! And for you it is serious to scam them from the same entrance sign that says Remington Steele Investigations ?

Laura blushed to the roots of her hair. Steele looked at her so inquisitive ... she laughed with her eyes ... she could get lost in that blue that now looked stormy. Loaded with ... I wish?

-MIENTRAS DO NOT KNOW ...

Sure and now you will tell me that whenever I say it and I am the scammer it will be dangerous but if you say it and do it, it is only for the benefit of your agency. It is true?

Well ... if you put it that way ... it's just semantics ...

Semantics ... Laura's true is that from the moment my face appeared in the newspapers, I became Remington Steele ... I am your creation. Now you will have to polish me. True? If this scam has to be complete if the farce of the male researcher in charge ... your boss, I'm going to be me ... I guess there will be rules that ...

Rules, "she said do we need and That will you do. We open to the public at nine o'clock, we leave at five o'clock. Every day from Monday to Friday and exceptionally on Saturdays. You can arrive a little later, the bosses always do it. But no later than ten in the morning and you will not leave without the last client seeing you. You will not open your mouth to suggest anything. I accept or reject the cases. Do not get confused. I m the boss. You are a consultant and you do not think anything if I do not tell you.

How are we going to do that?

When the client asks something dangerous, in which you are neophyte, we will have to ... do this, come to another office and discuss it. I'll tell you what to say and you repeat it. When I'm not here, leave the clients to Berenice to reschedule appointments.

What about my appearance ... this Steele of yours, I have already noticed that it is impeccable. He is an elegant guy.

All the suits and shoes that you saw and the shirts that came to the hotel suite are in my house, we will take them to an apartment that we are going to rent for you. We will discuss your percentage, I think a 20% to start is fine.

Thirty.- he said

Twenty-five.- she negotiated

He sealed the deal by giving him his hand which he took advantage of to kiss over his knuckles with too much sweetness, so much, that Laura had to appeal to all her sanity not to sigh. He felt that his legs were loosened but immediately hid him with a composure that at that moment was nonexistent, but with someone so seductive and such a beautiful example of a male, he would have to be much firmer. In general, he could put any man at bay, but none had the effect that he undoubtedly knew he had on women.

We have to get you a driver's license for when we go to the Rabbit, but together we'll move while you can in the limousine. The one on the right is your office. "

I like it.

He smiled shamelessly.

I'll call you Mr. Steele, you'll call me Laura or Miss Holt but I'll clarify something ... when we're with clients, do not overdo it in terms of the leadership you exercise over me because I will not let you. I am your business partner. You will introduce me as your associate.

You send. "He approved raising both arms in a gesture that soon Laura would get used to.

What will we do when we have to face danger?

You see, we will try not to get involved in dangerous cases but the police is our ally ... something I do not know how much you share that is so ... - She looked at him smiling with her brown eyes, not only with her lips and in her cheeks two dimples were drawn that Steele considered charming. If I could I would have kissed them ...

For some reason this being Steele was attracting him a lot but more the idea of being in the same room with Laura.

There's ... one more point I want to try ...

Yes, tell me. - He accepted with genuine interest to do things well

Do you have a partner, girlfriend ... family?

No, not right now ... I'm alone in Los Angeles ... is that ... relevant?

Well ... it's in case you had to give a family image, I needed to know if ... you know ...

What, Laura?

He sounded so eager that she felt that she should immediately clarify that her interest was not personal.

Ahem ...! - Clarified his throat .- My question is directed that within this society, Mr. Steele has prestige ... you have to be ... consistent with that ... that is to say nothing of scandals, not frequenting places ... where you can misinterpret your presence ... I do not know what you ...

If you mean Laura to my friends, my possible love relationships or my exits ... I think you are invading a delicate terrain ...

Well it's not that it particularly affects me that you go out with someone, in fact I ...

She felt that she had gotten herself into too deep waters ...

Look Laura, we are adults, I understand that I will have to take care of the image of the agency, for me it will be good to be moderate in my libido ... I am not going to parade women here if that is what you mean ...

She took courage to say in an orderly tone:

You will not give these phones to your future appointments, and you will not take them all to your department unless it is a serious matter and you ... that is ... you must maintain ...

Well, you do not know the type of woman that I frequent but I will tell you that I have no bad taste to choose them ...

You will be moderate, I suppose.

A monk

Not necessarily a monk, but try not to bring a certain class of ladies to the department ...

Sorry ... what image have you made of me? What kind of ladies do you think I frequent?

FORGET IT.- he said bluntly - Always think that you are not talked about by such circumstances. Just have that care.

Do you ... have friends ... who ... visit you or give you ... these phones ...?

Hummm ... no ...

Monastic life

Look if you're going to ...

What, what ... I can invite a girl to dinner and then invite her to have a drink to my future house or apartment ... I'm not going to ask you permission to do it, Laura, I'm young, healthy ... I have a normal need for ...

I do not need to know! When did we get to this point?

Well, I think it started with "I need to know if you ..." Laura, I have the normal needs of a normal man of my age. If what worries you is that it is promiscuous ... I will not give rise to reproaches for that.

She lowered her eyes. Immediately he raised them and found those crystals bright and as blue as the real lavulite and had to blink to avoid falling into the spell they offered.

He lifted his neck with haughtiness. Again his exquisite bearing captivated him. Laura was not a stunning beauty. What's more, the redheads were not his type. He knew the reputation of bad character of that class of women but Laura in a certain sense was an enigma still indecipherable. Small and strong Determined, firm. She was a splendid woman, one meter and sixty-six centimeters of decision and sufficient courage and intelligence. That was remarkable. His bare skin in that red party dress he wore the night of Hunter's show had left him burning with the desire to kiss those soft shoulders and that seemingly fragile neck, but which was surely capable of channeling a man's sexual desires. that made her vibrate in his arms ... she could barely control herself when he took her between his people to pretend that they danced when she wanted to hit him the most. He dominated her firmly, like the little shriek he was. What was in it, behind the cuirass of correctness and its absolute sense of duty? It would be beautiful if I allowed it ...

He advanced with feline walking to her, who did not lower her eyes this time and watched him defiantly. The first temptation was her lips. If he kissed her ... he breathed with difficulty. He did not dare touch her ... he could barely hear that she was telling him in that tone of her… that was already familiar and charming ... How long could this last? How long could I seduce Laura Holt? So unattainable and difficult to relax was this funny little woman still indecipherable?

And tell me, what's your name?

Remington Steele.

Yours, not the one you stole.

My name is the one from which I must be recognized from this moment.

Do not joke...

I'm not kidding. The principle to make this work is for the actor to know his role and my name ... what is Remington ... could you put Parker, or Scotch ... laughed with confidence making him smile again just for him ... naming other desk items ... but if you have chosen Remington Steele, for me that is my name and it is everything I want to be.

Why?

Because according to you, I am an accomplished con man and that name is your scam, let me at least hold on to it ... I will not make you look bad, Laura. You'll see, this partnership will pay off.

I hope so ... Mr. Steele ... I hope so ...


End file.
